Naughty or Nice
by EWickedlyCharming
Summary: A bit of Edward De Santis' past.


Standing on the balcony of his apartment in Rio Grande, Ed held his cell phone tightly after the call he got. The hospital informed that BellaDee was just brought in by her best friend. He growled as he grabbed his jacket and flung it on. He was at the airport in five minutes. He got the next plane to Georgia.

Eight hours later the plane landed and he was off it before anyone else. He took off into a dead run to the hospital.

She was sitting there in the bed, looking like hell froze over. He growled under his breath as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "He's fucking dead. I'm done playing fucking nice." He bit out to her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

As the hours ticked by, he watched over her. They told him that she was not getting any better. So he checked her out. He knew one thing that would save her. He took her home to his place, where he laid her down onto his bed and tended to her needs, till he asked her "Would you like to become what I am Bella? Never to age, never to die? Bound to me for as long as you can handle me?" His voice was stern as he looked at her, his blue eyes hard but glowing. At her gulp and nod, he sat next to her, "Then let me tell you a story," He started as he gazed into her eyes, a hand on her shoulder, "Let me ease the pain you feel." He spoke softly, his compullsion working. Ed nodded his head, then smiled as he sat back, beginning his tale for her.

Edward had a lover, as far back as he could remember. It was four yeas after his turning to be exact. Her name, oh what was the name. Ah yes, Lyssandra. A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the velvet softness of her creamy skin. The way her ocean blue eyes would look at him. Giving a slight shake of his head, Ed tried to fight of the memory. But the story, of the story wanted to be told. So it shall be told. A story that would keep little boys and girls up all night, frightened. A knowing smirk tugged at his lips. "And so it shall be told. Relieved by my memories. As if it was yesterday." He drawled as he gazed down at his beloved fiance. "Do you wish to hear it my love? On how I became what I am? How I can influence people by a mere touch, or to revolt them with the same method? Or how I can draw you in with my sky blue eyes." As he watched her eyes grow wide, though he could see a hint of a smirk cross her dark purple lips. "Please..." She rasped. The sound made him shudder as he moved to lean against the wall, watching her. Then, he began his tale. But he shared the memory with her. Projecting the image to her, as it were. "And so I shall tell it." He whispered, smirking like the devil himself.

It was Sixteen hundred and Twenty on March the twenty-eighth. Edward had been on his own for over a hundred years now. Something he never thought would make him feel so lonely and lost. Velandra, his sire, was dead. His family dead epidemic that hit in Scottland. Everything was oddly, normal. He sighed softly as he walked by a brothel. As he passed, a scent caught his attention. Inhaling the sweet scent he shivered. "Exotic beauty." He breathed out. Turning his body around, he saw a person standing there. A beautiful female. Exotic. Just as he said. Slowly he made his way towards her. Inhaling her scent. She stood there, taking it in. "You know what I am?" He asked her. At her simple nod he smirked. "And you know I could easily snap your neck if I'm not careful?" He whispered softly. She looked at him and in her simple accent. Indian. Exotic. "Yes." She drawled.

Giving a throaty laugh, Edward swiftly moved behind her, drawing his hands just barely over her skin. He watched her form shudder. "You feel that do you not?" He asked her. At her nod, his hands slowly came closer to rest on her creamy exposed stomach. He felt the ripples run through her body. Applying a bit of pressure to her abdomen, he leaned down and nipped at her tender flesh. "You taste exqusite." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Listening to the pants and groans the woman was giving, his lips curled into a wide smirk before he gently bit into the flesh that held the main vein. He heard her moan, he sucked slightly. Her blood was warm. Not coppery in taste, but jasmine. Pulling the back of her skirt up, quickly unzipping his pants, he felt how exposed she was under the garments as well. Groaning, he let her neck but quickly the pricks so they'd seal, he turned her around to face him. Hunger and lust blazed in his blue eyes. Grabbing her brutally around the waist, he hoisted her up and slammed her down onto his cock. Snarling out a grunt, he fucked her with abandon. Rough. Deep. His fingers dug deep into her skin, but he wouldn't crush her. Yet.

He howled in pleasure as he listened to her moans and cries, her sultry cuss words. "Fils de pute!" He swore in french. His large cock continued its brutal assult on her pussy. Hearing her scream of release he thrusted his bulging cock a few more times deep inside her before his seed ejected deep inside her.

Pulling his flacid cock from her folds, he smirked as he watched their juices drip down her thighs. Setting her down, he passed a hundred dollar bill. Watching her eyes go round as saucers he knew he was the first to ever give her that much before.

Giving her a wink and a nod, he turned on his heel and walked away. Losing himself into the shadows. Using them to his advantage to hunt.

The male form stood just on the other side of the darken alley. A lil whisp of thing. But blood pumped into him like water. Ed licked his suddenly dry lips. His flacid cock grew hard. Stepping up behind the male, at least eighteen in age, and pressed his cock against his back. The male let out a moan. Forcing the male up against the wall, tearing his clothes away, but letting lose his own, he rammed his cock into the male's ass, growling at the sensations. He sank his fangs deep into the male's neck, drinking. His thrusts grew more rapid, he could hear the bones on the male begin to shatter from the sheer force. Taking the last drop, Ed let loose his release deep in the man's ass. When he withdrew, he let the body drop. Fixing himself he walked away.

"I love you." He whispered after he finished sharing the memory with her. He leaned down, as his cock penetrated her cunt, a slight hiss slipped passed his lips. "You are mine!" He snarled as he began to fuck her senseless. He could feel his balls slapping her ass as his pumped harder into her. He knew he'd hurt her. But he was going to turn her. He'd make her better. Stronger. His other half. He loved her moans, and her squirms. He could feel her moving her hips to meet his every thrust. "Harder." Were her whispered words as she screamed out her climax, her walls clamping on his cock.

Letting out a growl that would leave anyone deaf, his release tore through him as he pushed his cock harder into her, wincing at the sound of the bones breaking. He lifted her up as he tore into his wrist, "Drink." He whispered and watched as she drank deeply of his blood. He knew it would settle fast within her system. "I love you." He whispered again, "And I you." She replied. He felt the tears prickle at his eyes as he sank his fangs into her neck and began to drink from her to taste her. So she could drink once he... he killed her.

Lifting his head back, her blood dripped down his chin, to his bare chest. He grabbed her chin, then back of his neck, seeing her pain in her violet eyes. "I am so sorry.." He told her as he gave her neck a hard twist, snapping her neck. Laying her down, he pulled from her. Then set about to clean her up, licking her wounds so they healed first. Then he waited. Oh the wait. It pained him. So he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Two hours later, he felt soft hands on his shoulders and a hushed, "Edward?" Her voice so soft, harmonic, sweet. "Bella." He replied as he turned to see her. Her eyes, oh fuck her eyes. They were more violet then when she was human. "Its Dee. I want no connection to my human self." She told him to which he nodded his head and smiled softly to her. "Dee then." He told her, then kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned against his, pushing her tongue past his lips tangling it with his. She moved to sit on top of him, impaling her marbled body onto his harden cock. She threw her head back and screamed a moan, "Fuck yes!" She cried as she began to move on him, harder and harder. Faster and faster. Her pussy grew wetter as his cock hit her walls right. "Fuck, Dee!" He growled. That growl. Oh fuck his growl. It spurred her on, sinking her fangs into his neck as she rode him. "Oh baby. You taste good." She whispered as she threw her head back again.

Gripping her hips he thrusted harder up into her. Growling his moans. "Oh baby." He drawled, "I'm... I'm coming." She whimpered her moan, as she exploded around his cock, just as he released his load deep into her. Jet after jet after jet. Filling her cunt with his hot seed. "Yes!" She hissed out before slumping against him.

"Hungry." She murred a half hour later, he nodded his head slightly. Getting up with her, he slipped a dress over her and he slipped jeans and a shirt on, then barefooted, he took her to the woods, knowing there was a camp out here. A couple slept as the drew near. "Drain the woman." He told her, she nodded and blurred over to the female, sank her fangs into her neck and drank, drank till the body was dry. He followed suit to the male, draining him completely. They dropped the bodies at the same time.

Together they left the camp back towards Ed's home. Where they began they're life of love. Where they got married and a son, then another on the way. So started the De Santis family, or formly known as WickedlyCharming.


End file.
